The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A semiconductor package is a casing—e.g., composed of metal, plastic, glass, ceramic, or other material—containing one or more semiconductor electronic components. A semiconductor package generally provides protection against impact and corrosion, and supports contact pins or leads which are used to connect a semiconductor electronic component within the semiconductor package to a circuit external to the semiconductor package. Examples of a semiconductor package include a Quad-Flat no-Leads (QFN) semiconductor package and a Quad Flat Package (QFP).